The Kryptonian and the Anodite
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: While trying to help Chloe find leads for a story, Clark happens across Gwen. Soon sparks fly and a romance develops. But what will happen when a terrible evil attempts to destroy the Earth? Read and Find Out!


Clark had to wonder what Chloe had gotten him into as he took the punch from the creature before him. When he had agreed to help his best friend hunt down a story he didn't think he was actually going to have to fight a giant monster.

FLASHBACK

"You're not serious!"

"Clark, with all the strange things that have happened in this town, are you really telling me you find this hard to believe?"

"Chloe, meteor freaks are one thing, but a giant monster?"

"Look Clark, I'm not asking you to do too much, just see if you can find a few leads."

Clark looked at the smiling blonde and knew he was going to cave; if her widening smile was anything to go by, so did she.

"Fine Chloe, I guess I can see what I can find" he said with a smile before running to Smallville, deciding that if he was going to look for leads to Chloe's monster, he may as well start in town. Reflecting on it, he realized that telling Chloe his secret was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. She had just smiled and nodded, saying she knew he was a hero all along.

Clark got to Smallville, deciding what his reporter friend had told him at the farm may not be so far-fetched after all because standing in front of him was a creature that looked human but was made entirely of stone attempting to rob the antiques store. Clark rushed at the rock monster, punching it where its stomach would be but he was shocked when he found himself thrown backwards. He got up and tried to hit the creature again, but found himself thrown backwards again. That was when he noticed a pink hue around the creature, but ignored it, attacking it again. However, the creature blocked his blows and retaliated, punching him in the face; he gasped as he felt pain for the first time in his life.

FLASBACK END

Clark attempted to block the oncoming blows, but he couldn't seem to stop them. Clark attempted to shield his face as he saw the fist raised again, hoping he could block it and mount some sort of defense.

"Resdoth!" he heard and looked up to find a red-headed girl in a red shirt and blue jeans firing a burst of pink energy at the creature, which destroyed it. The girl walked over and Clark found himself looking into the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you aright?" the girl asked, helping him up and he nodded as he felt his injuries heal. The girl seemed unaffected by this, and instead stuck out her hand.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Tennyson"

"Thanks for saving me Gwen, I'm Clark, Clark Kent" he replied shaking her hand.

"From what I could tell, it seems like you don't normally need it"

"No but for some reason that thing hurt me" Clark said, and Gwen's eyes narrowed.

"It's powered by magic" she said, surprised to find Clark just nodding in acceptance.

"I've seen some very strange stuff" he said and she nodded, smiling.

"So I'm assuming you can do magic as well?"

Gwen debated about telling Clark about her powers but it wasn't like she hadn't already ousted herself in front of him, so she decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one. The one you fought was powered by a bitch called Charmcaster who lured me here after attacking me. Then she vanished and you know the rest."

"Gwen, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Let me buy you dinner, it's the least I can do since you saved my life"

"I'd like that" she said with a smile.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Italian"

"Tell me Gwen, do you trust me?" he asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gwen swallowed, but found herself nodding, feeling as if she could trust the young man in front of her. Clark smiled and then began to run, picking her up in his arms. When he let her go, Gwen felt somewhat disappointed, but ignored it as she saw where they were.

"Clark?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"How are we in Italy?"

"Magic" he said and she just smirked at his teasing before walking into the Italian restaurant ahead of them.

The two heroes were surprised to find out they had a lot in common, aside from the hero thing. They both enjoyed astronomy and were avid football fans. They were just finishing dinner (Clark insisted on paying the bill), when Gwen's phone rang.

"Yeah Ben… No I'm in the middle of a date, what's going on? Alright, be there as soon as I can"

"Sorry Clark, I gotta go" she said and he looked up.

"Everything alright?"

"No, I've got to help my cousin deal with Vilgax"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon and please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


End file.
